Odion's promise
by mage chaos
Summary: chapter 3: there is more to Odion then what meets the eye. Mokuba is suspicuse
1. the cleansing

This will be my first YU-GI-OH fict so please R&R I don't own any YU-GI-OH character  
  
It was a long day for Odion. Working for his cousin, Marik, was just to draining. Being threatened to go to the Shadow Realm every second of every day of every year of his life! He thought to himself " I need a new job then working as a criminal for Marik. He had all the basic skills to survive. How to get food, how to cook the food, how to get water, how to purify the water. But his favorite skill was he could cook like he was at Happy Sumo. That's it! He could work at Happy Sumo, but how was he going to tell Marik?  
  
He couldn't just walk up and say, " I quit!" No, he had to do it in a weird way. He had to make it sneaky, but how? Then he thought of his cousin Ishizu. There came his excuse. Her. This was going to be tough, but he would have a better, nicer life.  
  
At a half past five, he went for Ishizu for help. " Please write a letter to me saying my parents need me back in Egypt and fast. Please do this for me, Ishizu; I want a better life, not a life of being a puppet for Marik," pleaded Odion. " Thank you for rewriting you mistake and help me weaken my brother's team of Rare Hunters. Yes, I agree to help you, and if he says no, I will cause a distraction so you can leave," thanked Ishizu. Then she pulled out some parchment and started the letter to Odion's salvation. She then gave the letter to Odion to give to the mailman. The letter was in the circuit and will soon be at Marik's house.  
  
7:00 in the morning the Rare Hunters woke every morning and today was no different. Seeker had to make breakfast, Sting plotted the day's plan, Hunter fixed the decks, and Odion went to check the mail. He gave the mail to Marik and he started to sort it. " Shit, shit, shit, tournament invite, shit and more..Odion, this is for you!" Yelled Marik. Odion tried to look like nothing was wrong and opened it. So far so good. He started to read, then cried and said, " My parents need my back in Egypt because my Dad (sniff) is injured. Can I go, Master?" He acted. That hit Marik hard. He knew how important family was to Egyptians. " All right. You can go but say hello to my mom for me OK," said Marik.  
  
As soon as Odion left the Harbor base, he went to look for work. He went to the first place with good pay that he could work at, Happy Sumo. Thinking Marik was such a sap that he didn't notice that it was Ishizu's handwriting. "Now," he thought, it's of to work for me."  
  
" What the hell do you mean we don't have enough cooks to satisfy our customers. I just hired 7 more cooks. THEY QUIT! WHEN! WHY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN"T PAYING THEM ENOUGH, I WAS PAYING $70.00 AN HOUR!" Then a calm, cool, collected voice said " One cook down? Let me be your lost chef."  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please R&R  
  
Mage chaos 


	2. the butler

This is a tight chapter. Please R&R  
  
"What!? Because I don't look Japanese, you won't let me work here!" yelled Odion.  
  
"That's right. How real would it look if an egyptian was working at a Japenese restruant? Hemph?" questioned the manager.  
  
"Well don't come looking for me when this business falls," said Odion.  
  
"Then I won't, so go and piss off 'yo mama," snapped the manager.  
  
"My mama!" the temper in Odion was at its limit.  
  
Odion's eyes turn green, then back to normal. All the color in the manager was drained and he was pail. From head to tow.  
  
He left the building, still pissed, and thinks now where. and just then he sees the Kiaba brothers out at the Moto Duel shop.  
  
" Yo, was' up Yug!" yelled Seto at the top of his lungs.  
  
The girls screamed twice as loud and then went on a rampage to flurt with Seto. Just as he thought he was giong to die by a stampied, a aroa arose in front of Seto and Mokuba in a flash.  
  
"Mokuba, removing his arms from in front of his eyes, said "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"(from space balls)  
  
Seto, then could only give Mokuba a glare, but thought the exact same thing, what the hell was that?  
  
The door opened and Odion walked in, arm out streatched, he then said "I glad I could be of some survice"  
  
Odion then muttered to himself "Now back to my current delema for work."  
  
Mokuba, who over heard Odion, said " Yo, Seto, can he be our butler? Please ^_^!!!" asked Mokuba with that priceless face on.  
  
Seto, who hated their current Nany (who once dressed Mokuba as a prepp for school), had to agree. "Ok, he can work for us, 'll just dismiss the old one," said Seto. Today was a win-win situation: Odion got work & Seto got a pimped butler.  
  
Odion, to complete his act teleported the girls out of the shop and into their happy places(no matter how wrong their places are).  
  
"Wait, Yug would you get going!" Yelled Seto.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming just chill dude." Said Yugi.  
  
"bring some stuff to, we're pulling an all-nighter fixing up our decks along with mokuba,"  
  
"DUDE!!" yelled Yugi. "this 'll be awsome. Lets not waste a second."  
  
Yugi left in his pimped truck, and Seto left in his convertibale.  
  
Hope u love the chapter please R&R. 


	3. the meal of knowledge

I don't have a lot to say but please R&R please notify me if you see any spelling problems in my chapters  
  
At the dinner table, Odion was cooking for his new "masters" when at first taste of the food Mokuba falls dead.  
  
Seto (being the hot head he is) screams, " YOU! YOU! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU BITCH.  
  
Yugi (unable to speak) just babbles "loo, loo, look, look it's the living dead."  
  
"No, to good. Our old maid never made food like that, and you can't cook worth shit," said Mokuba with a gogglish grin. "Please, can he stay?" Once again giving him a pitiful face.  
  
"I never said I was sacking him," apologized Seto. Even if he thought that Mokuba over reacted to the food.  
  
"So pharaoh, how do you like my cooking," said Odion hoping for a good response.  
  
"It's delish, where did you learn to cook like this," marveled Yugi.  
  
"I taught myself. You know what life in Egypt is like," said Odion  
  
"Oh yah. I forgot, forgive me," said Yugi "damn blond moments"  
  
"You guys go and fix your decks after dinner, I need to speak to Mokuba afterwards," said Odion  
  
"OK," shrugged Seto "What was that about."  
  
**  
  
After dinner, Yugi and Seto go and they fix their decks. Mokuba asks,  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I want to teach you something extraordinary. But first, you need new cloths." Odion says with a grin ear to ear. **  
  
"Um, Odion the prep store is that way!" said Mokuba very sad.  
  
"Who said we are going to a damn prep store!" snapped Odion  
  
"Yesh! I was just asking," said Mokuba.  
  
As they walked for about a mile or two, Odion finally said,  
  
"atlas we are here!" Odion said with a hallelula voice.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Mokuba with an exited voice.  
  
They had just arrived at "PIMPS ARE US"  
  
Hope every body liked my chapter. More is on the way (thank God) ^_^ 


End file.
